


The Knight of the Prince

by Mspa4life



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, Incest, M/M, Romance, Stridercest - Freeform, davedirk - Freeform, dirkdave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mspa4life/pseuds/Mspa4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a regular day for Dirk until some unexpected occurrences stumble upon Derse. Dirk Investigates only to find that he is passing through a dream bubble and finds a little more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fundamentals

**For he is my light, my heart and my knight; the master of time and a fighter to his birth-right.**

 

**Chapter 1**

The dark glow of derse lowered as the night settled in - not that it made any difference. Derse; The Kingdom of Darkness. How _ominously_ fateful that I, the Prince, proside here, consistently observing the works and wakes of the ‘menseful’, gloomy Eutopia. It provides such a different outtake to the islandised apartment my Bro foresight-ingly left for me. Though, It hasn’t occurred to exactly how long I have been consistive of two bodies.

Sometimes it’s hard living a double life as an average, smutfun teenage boy by day and a praised Prince by night. Not that it sucks or anything, well, apart from the fact that the Batterwitch suspires for my death and that I have to keep a my presence undetected on derse but I guess sometimes you just can’t have the Best of Both Worlds. And today was seemingly no different. I awoke to my daily routine of a strife session with Cal, drew some delirious artwork, made some sick beats and updated my blog with these fresh tracks then - oh for heaven’s sake _**what the shit is that?!**_  You realised you were zoning out in your dream state and some dribbly shit has managed to hit the fan; time to make amends.

Over on the far side of Derse, where the moon is chained to the land seems to be some temporal damage, as if someone has or had slit the throat of time and stitched it to various other parts of it. In the hazy sight was vivid illuminations of what seemed to be the alternate past, present and future. In it you see one of the most sugoi dudes to have been seen and along side him there seemed to be a lil bird-sprite-man in aviators. It crumbles away and fades to another alternate time where you see a lil’ dude in black aviators again crying over the sugoi dude. The vision then fades to what seemingly views as not an alternate possibility, but a memory. A Dream Bubble - of course.

 


	2. Strange Illuminations

**Long has he waited, for your presence, your touch. Oh how you have been fated for my incredulous lust.**

**Chapter 2**

These are obviously not your memories, then whose? You sense a presence up on the moon and without hesitation you fly up with intent curiosity. As you peer closer to the moon you notice that there seems to be another dream chamber and some fly beats bustin’ out the window. _Who’s this douchebag?_

You reach the window and gaze into the room. There’s a figure hovering over the bed with what looks to be some tacky china-made sword. It seems to be the Lil’ man from the memory. You’re usually not one to eavesdrop but it seems he’s in quite the predicament. Lil’ Cal seems to have taken a liking to the lil’ dude. Weird. And the kid in the aviators seems to be flipping the fuck out. Well it seems to be quite the show, actually. Cal’s a pro at a game of Cat and Mouse, let’s see if he’s got Game. Suddenly the aviator wearing dude flys out the window and slams right into you - pretty damn hard too. You both land at the bottom of the moon-chain colliding with the surface forcefully. You manage to land nicely, so does the other kid.

You both stand 5 meters apart, examining in what seems to be a serious staring competition. The kid smiles and Swings his shitty blade at you. You feel obliged to retaliate and in-turn equip your unbreakable katana. _Strife_.

He lunges at you with great force and you deflect and counter at his knees, he then backflips and splices with a swing at your head- knocking your shades off. The Dude lands his stunt to only realise his glasses have been misplaced. You stare at your opponent and he gazes back with blood red eyes. With a smirk he captolouge’s his weapon away, “I thought you’d have more game, Bro”. Bro? You examine him thoroughly for a moment. Bro?

“ _Bro_ …?”

“Dave.”  
“Dirk.”

You both glare in intent silence - _damn_ , how it’s been so long.


	3. Lucid Memories

 

**His wish is my command; his essence, my demand. Your aspect a calamity, this love is my clarity.**

**Chapter 3**

Dave walks idly towards you and pulls you into a tight hug. Not knowing how to react you retaliate by hugging back. You've just met him and yet it feels like you've known him your whole existence; you relax into the hug and tighten your grip around him. Without notice the scenery changes.

You look around to examine the area that now surrounds you. You appear to be standing on the Land of Tombs and Krypton (LOTAK), you feel as though you've been here before, but unsure of when. Dave pulls out of the hug to examine the area and looks at dirk, "Seems like this is your planet"  
"I guess so", you reply with obscurity. This must be an effect of the dream bubble, what am I not remembering.

"What do you remember?"  
"I think the better question is what don't I remember". You give an uncomfortable shift, this is unlike anything you're used to. You captchalogue your glasses and equip them immediately, Dave seems to have done the same. It's not so much as you don't want to be seen without your shades, it's more of the comfort of them. I guess it's a genetic thing. Speaking of genetic you notice how captivating Dave looks. You suddenly have mixed feelings of intimidation and lust occur as you admit to yourself that _ **Damn** , that boy is fine._

Dave moves away to stare at the sky and you notice he is examining what seems to be various colourful explosions upon the outer atmosphere. As you look closer they are memories, your memories. You focus a little and you see yourself and Dave floating over the top of what seems to be an active volcano surrounded by what appears to be black chess pieces with swords. You focus on the other where you appear to be dead and Dave appears to be trying to resurrect your dream self. You look at Dave and he looks at you, unsure if he can see the same. You purse your lips, "How did I die?" Dave contemplates for a moment,

"You saved me", You think about this for a moment and look over at the beautiful light-show again. This time you see a violent explosion and the memory fades away.

"Why don't I remember yet"  
"If we continue the memory it should come back". You look at Dave and try to move on with the memory. It appears you met him while passing through a dream bubble - a dream bubble within a dream bubble, heh. "Dream Bubbles work off memories, so some of yours may be visible to you or others; just look around or move on with the memory". You look around and back to Dave who has a shy smile on his face. You start feeling the memory come back to you. You move over to Dave and bring him into a soft kiss.


	4. The Recollecting Reverie

**Love is solemn, sweet and fair. Love is ruin, wreck and despair.**

**Chapter 4**

Dave mounts into the kiss and wraps his arms around your shoulders. You wrap your arms around his waist; Dave then parts his lips and you, taking the hint, do the same. The Kiss remained soft, solemn and sweet. Dave lightly caresses your cheek and pulls away breathing heavily - years of remorse in his shallow gasps. You wrap your hands around his waist tighter as the scenery shifts once again and you are suddenly in your room, once again. Without effort you float with Dave down onto your bed, and lift yourself to be positioned over him. You lean down next to his head as he repositions his arms neatly over your waist. You whisper leniently into his ear, "When exactly did I fall for the Timeless Knight?" Dave leans up and gives a feathery kiss to your cheek, breathing fervently into your ear,

"I believe the Prince conquered my heart an eternity ago," you smirk.

" _So sappy_ "  
" _You're Sappy_ ," you chuckle and catch Dave's lips, pressing into him for a heated kiss. Dave lowers his touch and traces his fingers up your torso - his embrace dulcet and electric. He reaches over your shoulders and slides off your shirt throwing it to the side then plants fond, protracted nips to your neck. You kiss the nape of his neck and drink in his essence producing softened, assuaged moans vibrating from your very core. Your hands voyage lightly down his back making Dave shiver at your touch. You hook your fingers onto his shirt and discard of it immediately; as the same for the rest of his clothes. Dave then leans to his side pulling you along with him, positioning himself comfortably over you. He then starts to remove your last article of clothing and you kick them off onto the floor. Dave then digs his hips feverishly into yours, his noticeable member pressing so rapturously against your own, filling the room with sharp moans and erratic pants.


	5. Desolate Cries

**Alternate Universes and Unspoken truths, I want oblivion dammit, I want a fucking truce!**

**Chapter 5**

Dave nuzzles your neck, gasping sweet, pyretic moans onto your rawly flushed skin; lightly nipping as he thrusts in sync with the slight instinctual buck of your hips, his name you moan so amorously as he pulls you in and then out again, grasping for more,  _needing_  more. A wet heat converges between your members as shots of pre-cum slither and mingle down your intertwining sex, only priding more pleasure in every movement, breath and touch.

You suddenly become cold and feel as if your life-force is being siphoned away - No, it's being shoved back into you? What's happening? The overwhelment of uncertainty clouding your mind again. "Dave? Dave what's happening?" you breath as you notice your arm turning transparent,

"You're being granted your second chance, I-"  
"Dave…"  
"I didn't think you'd have you go so soon" he almost whispers, sadness in his eyes,  
"Dave, I do-" Dave smashes his lips upon yours, tenderly caressing his farewell.  
"Remember what you're fighting for, remember that I love you. I'm always with you. You remember no-".

"Dirk! Dirk, you have to wake up. ." you feel shifting of your body and slight numbness in your head "Dirk! Wake up!" a familiar voice echoing in the distance, calling out to you. Jane?

Your eyes flick open to find Jane hovering over you vigorously shaking you. " _Dirk?_  Dirk! We have to get out of here get up I'll help you out." You do as she says and get up, Jane slightly ushering you as you head up and out. You focus your gaze on the hostile environment around you; a doomed oblivion deemed worthy of the name of Hell. Meteorites bypassing, crashing vigorously into the cracked volcanic abyss as you and Jane fly up an out of the battle field. A portal appears straight in front of you and in a blank flash you appear to be in a hidden crack of the Void. You collapse onto all fours, Jane, with a palm on your chest as you give into pain in your head numbing your mind into your dark subconscious.

♚

Dark shadows and luminescent creatures hover above you, a cold excruciating weight on your chest and the feeling of desolace overwhelms your shrouded memory. You know this isn't a nightmare - Derse had exploded millenniums ago. In fact, everyone had died millenniums ago. Ever since that explosion everyone has been scattered throughout the void, wandering aimlessly, probably trying to find a way out - or each other. Dave. It brings you immense solace knowing that some part of him still exists, that he's still looking for you. You glance up and notice a large beast-like deity peering back at you. This must one of the HorrorTerrors that Lalonde had mentioned. He communicates with not words but, visions - feelings. His name you must know but mustn't and his will you provoke you enlighten and shrine; it seems that time is against them and space has been stressed and contorted to an unstable state. It seems you are in-fact alive and living, as is Jane. You start having a strange depth of mind flow where you feel as if you're having deja-vu and in that moment you realise that is exactly it. The HorrorTerror backens as his task had been complete and shatters, his essence pouring into the void beyond.


	6. Reunion

 

 

**His breath is solemn as he falls; He is everything and nothing at all.**

**Chapter 6**

The aroma of freshly baked goods surrounds your senses. Stretching out and flexing your sore muscles you yawn into the pillow beneath your head. Only this isn't your pillow, or your bed. You turn around abruptly hissing at the harsh light shining through the blinds finding and grabbing your shades on the side table, placing them on the bridge of your nose in the process. You glance down to find yourself in your usual God-Tier outfit. You look around at the posters of the moustached men and Crocker assortments in the room. If not mistaken, you only know of one living heir to the Crocker establishment. Deciding to greet her you arch yourself up feeling the dull ache of your muscles; you must have been out for a while. You float downstairs into the kitchen to find Jane humming a tune as she spoons cake mix into a tin.

"Rolonde calling Dstri, repeat, he is in fact a faggot" you turn around to see Roxy leaning against the couch, a smile edging at the side of her lips, "Feels like it's been an age". You lower yourself and walk over and embrace her into a tight hold,

"Rolonde come in, he's hot, repeat, he's hot" you release her with a chuckle.

"Talking behind my back I see" you turn to your left and in the rustic armchair sits none other than the Jake English. You smirk as he gets up and pulls you into a hearty hug.

"Oh yeah just totally ignore me, okay" you turn and see Jane, a tea towel over her shoulder and a humble little half-smile on her face as you swoop her up and hold her close. You put her back down.

"Someone out there gave us a second chance" you glance up and he grins at you folding his arms with a knowing look. "Seems as if your Timey-Wimey 'friend' has a few tricks and strings up those sleeves of his," Jake elaborates as he flicks his eyebrow up with a smirk.

"Oh why what a charming reunion" You turn your head to find a girl with features that have a strong resemblance to Roxy. This must be-

"Rose Lalonde" She gleams a smile. Well. "or what Roxy would refer to as her Mother but that's a seemingly paradoxical subject" she glances at Roxy with her insidious grin. You scoff,

"Oh two Lalondes; this'll be interesting"

"Hm yes I could say the same about two Striders - how interesting indeed." Rose purses her lips and smirks back. You gap your mouth to say something but yet again Rose beats you to it "He's with Jade, they're searching the void for John and the other Trolls. We're going to need to regroup if we're ever going to win this thing"

"And what is this thing that we are winning exactly?" you inquire,

"That," she pauses briefly furrowing her gaze and almost whispers "I am not entirely aware of"

As if on cue Dave and who you'd assume to be Jade Zap into the room. Dave, as usual, with a blank expression, Jade slightly slouched and sighs. Not before long she acknowledges your presence turns her attention to you and straightens up a bit, grinning, "Hello! I'm Jade or Jakes Grandma-slash-pen-pal, haha. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard alot about you!"

"Well we've certainly heard a shit-tonne about you; I think Jake's Grandma's little gum-drop" you reply as there are a few laughs and you nudge Jake playfully as he smirks up at you.

"Oh whatever daddy's girl" and there are a few splutters and giggles around the room as Jake nudges you playfully back. It's then you notice Dave's smirking at you and you arch a playful eyebrow at the scene.

"We'll leave Romeo and Juliet to their Business; Speaking of business I believe we all have Jobs to do people" Jane speaks up, authoritative but friendly. Everyone gives their cya-arounds and moves off to business all apart from Dave who gestures to follow him outside as he moves towards the door and you comply.

As you follow Dave outside Jane's House you notice the static sky of the void and the long street of differentiating houses in their diverse environments. "We had Roxy and this troll dude Equius help us out with our little set-up as we're regrouping. We're trying to find as many members as possible- it's been a harsh process as you saw by the state of Jade. Others are searching too, the void players mostly coz' this is kinda their turf" he glances to his side smirking up at you. As you walk further along the street examining the different houses he laces his fingers with yours and you tighten your grip around his soft touch. He floats up tugging you with him and you follow as he leads you to the roof of an apartment building - similar features to your own, you notice. You enter through a stairwell at the top and Dave lowers down suddenly flash-stepping down the flight of stairs into his apartment. You follow flash stepping into the apartment. You gaze around the room acknowledging the large pile of smuppets in the corner of the room. You journey over to inspect the stitching and craftmanship- very similar to yours only the stitching has been vastly improved and has a differently textured fabric. You glance over at the kitchen filled with a vast amount of weaponry. It's almost like you've already been living here. You feel Dave's arms slide around your torso and he presses his face into your back.

"y'know, you never told me about my pre-scratch self" you say throwing the smuppet back into the pile. He pauses and you take three deep breaths while caressing the hands across your chest, waiting for his response.

"Smuppet-hoarder, Porn-star, Billionaire" he mumbles into your back and you scoff, and Dave softly chuckles and exhales, pressing his head to the side sighing. You turn around placing your hands on Dave's hips and float him and yourself over to the futon, positioning Dave so he rests on your chest. After a few moments he shifts, "Bro was so intent on teaching me to fight and defend myself - beating the shit outta me if he had to". He turns his head on your chest, "He died fighting this Jack Noir guy along with Dave Sprite - he's me just from another timeline, at least a part of me fought alongside him till death" -

You spend the afternoon talking about the past events in your universes, how Dave became a Famous Director and Star of the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff franchise and his death alongside Roxy's mother against the Condesce - going into the details of how she wiped out the human race, tried to revive her species and her reign. You both decide to turn on the TV and watch a few episodes of How I Met Your Mother (leading to a discussion about weather Ted Moseby will ever actually meet his so-called wife) until dozing off into an afternoon slumber.

 


End file.
